hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wakako Katsumi/Q
This is a Q&A session for Wakako. What is your name? Wakako Katsumi. And of course you have the right to call me by my first name, just like I have a right to f*cking punch you in the face if you dare. What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? So my family name Katsumi (勝己) just mean "Win oneself" while my given name Wakako means "Peaceful excellent child" (和佳子). I guess my family was expected a f*cking angelic daughter or something, but too bad cause they don't seem like they're getting what they want. Hah. When is your birthday? It's October 21st. What is your blood type? A. What are is your height and weight? Oh great ...Well you know what is the last time I'm gonna say this so you better f*cking listen up. I'm 138 cm tall and weights 39 kg. So shut the f*ck up! Karma's just a b*tch sometimes alright?! Are you human? What the f*ck? No I'm not a human, I'm a f*cking vacuum cleaner! Seriously... Who do you live or share a dorm with? I share a dorm with Ari, someone said something about it's because no one wants to share one with me, but like hell I'm gonna believe that piece of sh*t. What is your job? A motherf*cking student, can't you tell? What is your favourite colour? Blue I guess. I wouldn't say "favourite" but more like "a colour that I wouldn't want to f*cking kill someone for it". Your favourite food? Omurice probably. That sh*t is just f*cking good you know. Your favourite drink? Probably those kinds of energy drinks on those f*cking annoying commercials. Don't judge me. Favourite animal? I honestly don't give a f*ck to them at all. Favourite subject? AHAHAHAHA....Favourite....Subject....B*tch I don't know about you but that's a f*cking funny joke there. Least favourite subject? No seriously if it's a subject then it's f*cking sh*t for me. Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? I...don't think so, no. Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? ...What the f*ck? Like hell that's gonna happen. Do you like school? It's fine but the teachers here can be real b*tches sometimes. Do you like the school rules? Who cares about school rules? I'm gonna end up f*cking breaking every single one of them anyway. If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? Nah, how sh*tty this place is what makes it interesting. Are you in any school clubs? I'm a member of the Martial Arts Club and Music Club. However in the Music Club I'm less..."active". What are your hobbies or obsessions? Battling. Well it's not like I want to beat the f*ck out of people every single moment in my life but it's just that I have a knack for it. Do you cherish anything? Yeah I don't give a f*ck to these stuff. Who do you think I am, those that b*tchy protagonist from "Daisuki Senpai!"? Do you cherish anyone? ....Can we just get this sh*t over with? What is your forte? I'm not afraid to admit to I'm f*cking great at hand-to-hand combat. What are your shortcomings? What is your happiest memory? Most embarrassing memory? Scariest memory? Saddest memory? How fast are you at running? How fast are you at walking? How fast are you at swimming? If you could wish for anything, what would it be? Rain or sun? Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? Indoors or outdoors? What do you eat for breakfast? Snacks? Lunch? Dinner? Dessert? Do you believe in the paranormal? Can you play any instruments? How do you get to school? How many friends do you have? What sports do you like? What can you cook? What is unforgivable to you? Do you want to get married when you are older? Do you want to have kids when you are older? Category:Q&A